Dark Order
by MarnieeD92
Summary: Allen x OC
1. Dark Order

"Why... Why the heck did they set up this place all the way up here?" Wheezed Allen, as he tried to get his breath back.

"We finally made it!" Ali hunched over. She was as equally exhausted as the white-haired male, who was now collapsed on the ground next to her.

They had just climbed an extremely high cliff, which was dangerous if I might add, all in order to reach the headquarters of: The Black Priests.

"Are you sure this is it Ali?" Allen looked skeptically up at the building.

"I'm sure." She replied, helping her friend to his feet.

"I've heard stories about it, but the surroundings sure have a weird feeling to them." Allen turned to the flying creature that was going round both of their heads, the thing could be compared to the snitch that is used during a game of Quidditch (in the HP world). "Is this really the place Tim Campy?" It just generated some noises, which they assumed meant 'yes.'

"Let's just get going." Ali took hold of Allen's hand and pulled towards the enormous doors, all the while she didn't observe the blush that had risen to the boy's cheeks.

They stood in front of the doors and Allen started shouting, "excuse me, we were sent here by Priest Cross Marien. I'm Allen Walker!"

"And I'm Ali Sien!"

"We would like to debate some issues with the priests!"

A loud voice boomed, "take the examination from the gatekeeper behind you!"

Allen and Ali spun on their heels and out of nowhere a large, stone face appeared.

" _ **X-ray examination. Determining whether Akuma or human**_." The stone face examined Ali first and of course the results came back human.

But the same result didn't come back for Allen.

" _ **He won't show up? Is he a bug?**_ " The face then scanned the pentacle on Allen's forehead.

" _ **THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!**_ " The stone face suddenly roared, startling everyone inside and outside of the Black Priest's building.

" _ **This guy is a bug. The pentacle on his forehead is cursed. Out! OUT!**_ "

" _ **This pentacle is a mark of an Akuma. This guy is in truth, a friend of the Earl of the Millennium!**_ "

"W-what?!" Ali and Allen said in unison.

There was a loud noise, and they both looked up. They could just about make out a male figure standing atop the building's lowest level; it was still pretty high-up, though.

"You have some courage, coming here!"

"Wa-wait a moment!" Allen started panicking.

"I think you've mistaken him for some..." Ali had just pulled Allen behind her, when the man had leaped towards them, slashing at Allen as he went.

He didn't even give Ali the chance to finish her sentence...


	2. Meeting Kanda

Without allowing the girl before him to finish her sentence, he forced her aside with little effort and at the same moment he swung his katana at Allen.

Allen launched his Anti-Akuma weapon and blocked the attack. He looked at his claw for a hand and saw it now had a long slash running down it.

Impossible! His anti-akuma weapon was made to withstand a bullet, but with one slash he had damaged it.

 _Is it plausible that katana...?_

"What's with that arm?" The long-haired male questioned Allen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the red-haired female had withdrawn her Anti-Akuma weapon, which looked like an ordinary dagger. He mentally scoffed at the sight of it.

 _What could she possibly do with a small weapon like that?_

He diverted his attention back to the boy in front of him, when he heard him speak up. "This is an Anti-Akuma weapon. I am an exorcist."

"That's right." Ali backed him up and walked up to Allen's side.

"What? Gatekeeper!" The older male shouted at the stone face behind the two teens.

" _ **But well...**_ " Stoney stuttered. " _ **If I can't determine his insides, how can we know for sure? What if he's an akuma?!**_ "

"Allen is far from being an akuma!" Ali protested. Allen placed a hand on her arm to tell her it was okay.

"What she's trying to say is, I'm a human." Allen thought over something for a second, "well I'm a little cursed. But I'm still a nice human."

"Hmph whatever." The older male readied his katana and took up a stance. "If I check your insides, we will know for sure."

"Activate! Anti-Akuma weapon! I shall slice you with this, 'Mugen'."

 _A katana-type Anti-Akuma weapon!_

Ali and Allen both shivered, and Allen wrapped his arms round her - as if to shield her.

The katana-wielder ran at the teens, brandishing his weapon.

Ali and Allen backed up a bit.

"Wait! really hold on! I'm not your enemy."

"You should have gotten a letter from Master Cross." The katana stopped short of Allen's left eye.

"A letter of recommendation from the general?"

"Yes a letter." Allen held up his hands. "It was addressed to a person named Komui."

" _Kanda stop your attack!_ " Another males voice shouted from somewhere above them. "' _To Komui: soon I will be sending two kids named (y/c) and Allen over there. Thanks. From Cross.'"_

" _ **Open the gate?**_ " The stone face said with uncertainty.

" _ **We allow you to pass Allen Walker and Ali Sien.**_ "


	3. Entering the Dark Order

The orders from above echoed through the forest that surrounded the cliff they stood on. But it did nothing to stop the frown that seemed to be permanently etched on Kanda's face.

He still stood with his katana pointing at Allen's face, and Ali growled lowly in her throat. Allen was clearly human, despite his akumatised hand, so why won't this guy back off?

At that moment Kanda spoke up, "Koumi, what is going on here?"

" _Sorry ~ simply put, these two children are Cross generals pupils_." And then Koumi added, teasingly, " _say sorry, River squad leader, go on_."

Kanda exploded, "you make it sound like this is my fault!"

" _Timcampy is with him. That is proof he is on our side_."

Kanda glared at the floating object and resigned himself.

What else could he do, but accept it?

And then a sharp sound rang out when Kanda was hit by a clipboard, and a cute girl with dark green hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Gosh. I warned you to stop! If you don't come in soon, I'm going to shut the gate." She scowled at the wounded male and turned to Allen and Ali with a smile now adorning her lips.

" _ **Enter.**_ "

 _{{Inside the Order}}_

Ali and Allen walked shoulder to shoulder, as they were guided through the long hallway, and Kanda walked sulkily in front of them.

Allen opened his mouth and said, "oh, Kanda. That was your name right?" Kanda only turned his head slightly and a dark aura seeped out from his body. "Nice to meet you."

"Who the hell would want to shake the hands of a cursed person?"

 _Boy, you just did not..._

Ali could feel her blood boiling and her akuma weapon glowed in its holster, waiting to be used.

The girl guiding them apologised for Kanda's actions and proceeded to direct them to where they were meeting Koumi.

The guards around them began to gossip as they made their way past them; mostly about Allen's white hair and whether he was cursed or not.

 _Which was a load of bullshit..._

"This is the cafeteria."

"This is the lounge and there are other places too. Like the sanatorium, library and individual rooms. I'll take you both to those later on."

"You get individual rooms?!" Ali felt her jaw drop. For so long, she's had to share a room with Allen and now she gets her own room? This was like a dream come true!

And then they finally made it to Koumi's office and he was waiting eagerly inside.


End file.
